The Misadventures of JoJolion
by Jayden Reviews
Summary: A blond haired boy woke up with amnesia and goes on a bizarre adventure with his friends to find his identity.
1. Welcome to Stormalong Harbor

I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventures nor The Misadventures of Flapjack; JoJolion are owned by Araki Hirohiko and David Production and The Misadventures of Flapjack are owned by Thurop Van Orman and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Stormalong Harbor**

"The location here is important, they're coordinates that indicate only one thing in this world. The great class-A river's name is River Thames, and spanning across it is Tower Bridge. If you cross that bridge from the South to the North side, you'll arrive in Stormalong Harbor."

"The town has a population of 47,228 people where it's split into two sides, one side are the wealthy side of town and the other side is the poor side. The town's specialty is mostly candy. Financially, the town is supported by the area for holiday villas that extends out to the coast, as well as tourism; both of which have been around since Stormalong was first built. And recently, the remarkable microchip component manufacturing industry. But, as one would expect, in 1931 near Dogger Bank a 6.1 magnitude earthquake was 60 miles offshore from London but 30 miles away from Stormalong which you can guess damaged the city really bad."

"People said during that night after the earthquake happened, protuberances suddenly rose from the ground; a few hundred-meters inland from the coast, these walls suddenly rose up out of the ground without any warning. These became known as Wall Eyes."

"The Wall Eyes is a name originally given to them by the town's grade school kids. A researcher that appeared on TV explained about faults and other forms of tectonic uplifting."

"But it wasn't just that researcher, there wasn't anyone who could explain these Wall Eyes; where things are coming out of the ground. And~ the place where I currently am, is that location."

A young girl is laying on the rocky ground with a startled expression, looking at a young unconscious boy under the rocks naked.

The boy started to slowly wake up while making a little noise; the girl spoke up to the boy.

?: Ah...A-Are you okay?

The boy didn't respond and continued to groaning.

?: What...Are you doing there?

The boy started to slowly lift up his head and raised his arm out towards the girl's direction.

"No way. He's reaching his hand out to me...my mind is telling me not to touch him; he could be sick or maybe contagious. I won't touch him...I mean, there's water coming from a spring right nearby; and this could be something perverted, it's possible he might assault me if I get too close."

The girl suddenly noticed a strange bite mark on the boy's shoulder.

?: Hey?! You're wounded? Are you okay?! Do you want me to call somebody?

The boy dropped his arm while starring at the girl.

?: Man, why isn't he here? He must've gone somewhere, just a little while ago he wouldn't stop following me around.

The girl pulled out her phone to dial a number.

?: Hello? Huh? This isn't the police? It's the fire department? I must've dialed the wrong number but it doesn't matter. I need somebody to come down here. A person's wounded and half buried on the ground.

?: His name? I don't know him so I'm not sure. My name? Sally Syrup, yes this is my number. My location is near the Wall Eyes close to the docks. Thanks a lot."

Sally hung up the phone and glanced at the boy's shoulder and realized that he has a strange birth-mark.

"A star shaped birth-mark? How did I just notice that? But the strangest thing is that the wound looks like a strange...teeth mark?"

Sally used her phone again to take a picture of the boy's birth-mark.

Sally: Hey? Are you alright? Say something if it's serious.

The boy lifted his head once again and starred at Sally right in the eyes.

?: You are...Sally Syrup...right? That's what you said right? You're name?

The boy started to look around the area and his facial expression looks confused.

?: Then...who am I? What am I doing here?

Suddenly the boy's face slammed on the puddle making him drown.

Sally: Hey?! What are you doing?

"This is bad, there must be a hole under that puddle."

Sally quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out the ground.

"Just what is this hole? Why was he in it? Oh~ I have so many questions!"

Sally turned back to the boy.

Sally: Hey? Are you okay?

Sally turned to her phone saw that the birth-mark is gone from the photo.

Sally: What? I swear I took a perfect picture of it?

Suddenly Sally heard a different boy's voice.

?: Sally! W-What are you doing?!

Sally turned to the boy than rolled her eyes.

"Great, it's Kid Nickels. Where have he been? It doesn't matter anymore, I already called for help so I don't need him anymore."

Kid Nickels gripped his fists and grinded his teeth out of anger. Kid Nickels scanned around the area and saw a large rock and quickly grabbed it. Sally looked back at Kid Nickels and saw him walking towards her with a rock in his hand.

Sally: Kid Nickels? What do you think you're doing?

Nickels: You blond hair creep! Who the hell do you think you are being with my Sally!

"Wait, my Sally? You have got to be kidding me? I'm not with you Kid Nickels! I seriously hate you, you're an idiot and try to act tough around everyone!"

Sally: Wait! It's not what it looks like! Just let me explain!

Nickels: Get out of my way toots!

Kid Nickels pushed Sally out of his way making her fall.

The boy slowly opens his eyes and see Sally on the ground and Kid Nickels walking towards the boy with a rock getting ready to strike him. The boy got up and grabbed Nickel's arm before hitting him. Kid Nickel kneed the boy on the stomach making him fall to the ground again.

Nickels: This is the end of you! I'll make sure to send flowers for your funeral!

Before Nickels struck the boy, a bubble came out of the boy's birth-mark popping by Kid Nickel's eyes making his eyes disappear.

Nickels: Huh? Who turned off the lights? Where is everyone?

Kid Nickels started to walk around blindly while asking questions. The boy walked up to Nickels and punching his stomach as hard as he can making him throw up and collapsing to the floor. The boy starred at Nickels before collapsing to the floor as well. Sally go up and saw Nickels and the boy laying down the floor and heard the ambulance coming nearby.

Sally: What...just happened?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Soft & Wet Part 1

I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventures nor The Misadventures of Flapjack; JoJolion is owned by Araki Hirohiko and David Production and The Misadventures of Flapjack is owned by Thurop Van Orman and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Soft & Wet Part 1**

"My name is...Who am I? I don't know...? Where am I?"

The boy looked around the room and saw a couple of medical objects up top of the counter.

"I don't know what those are."

The boy turned to stare at the window and saw a man walking past the window.

"That man had a dirty hat and a dirty beard, is he homeless? Am I homeless? Will I ever be homeless?"

"But the most important question is, where did I come from? Crap, I can't remember that either; can I not remember anything!"

The boy started to get frustrated until he looked out the window again and saw a bird relaxing up top of a sign.

"Oh wait, I know what that thing is; it's a European Herring Gull, it looks like it is 57.1cm and a female."

Suddenly Sally opened the entrance door with a basket in her hand.

"And that's Sally Syrup, she is 132.5cm. That's a girl's name...Sally."

Sally walked in but she was confused because she couldn't find the boy anywhere in the room. Sally looked around a little until she realized that there is a little lump on the bed; she got a closer look until a hand grabbed her ankle under the mattress.

Sally: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Sally fell to the ground dropping the basket full of candy, making it scatter all over the ground. The boy popped his head out the mattress, smiling at Sally.

Sally: What the hell is wrong with you! You scared me half to death!

?: All I wanted to say was Hi.

Sally sighed and got up from the floor.

Sally: Why are you under the mattress?

?: Am I not supposed to sleep under here? It feels more comfortable than sleeping on top of the bed.

Sally was speechless from what the boy said

Sally: Well...I guess.

The boy noticed the candy and the basket.

?: What's that on the floor?

Sally: Oh, that was supposed to be your gift until you scarred me.

The boy slithered off the mattress and picked up a mint candy. The boy sniffed the candy than put it in his mouth and started chewing; the boy stopped chewing and his eyes turned into mint candies and making the top of his hat twirl in excitement.

?: WOWIE~! WHAT IS THIS! THIS IS SO DAMN GOOD~!

Sally: It's candy, you've never had candy before? Stormalong is known for it.

?: I've never heard of it but I'm so happy that I do now!

The boy continued eating the candy off the floor; Sally sat down on the bed to get comfortable and asked the boy some questions.

Sally: So, where are you from? Do you come from a family full of sailors?

The boy stopped eating the candy and got up from the floor.

?: I don't remember anything. I know how to read, count, I can tie my shoes, I know the difference between my right and left. I know about Ferdinand Magellan, Marco Polo, and other famous explorers. But I don't know anything about myself; What my name is, what my favorite color, what my family is like.

Sally: How far can you remember? like, what was your last memory?

?: The last thing I remember is...

The boy turned to look at Sally in the eyes and walked up to her too hug her.

?: You. Sally Syrup...Height: 132.5 centimeters.

The boy hugged Sally tighter like he was hugging his own mother.

?: I don't know anyone else in this world except for you

Sally: I'm...glad that I've made you happy...but...you are...squeezing me a little too hard.

The boy quickly let go of Sally making her cough and catch her breath.

?: Sorry, I didn't know I was hugging you that tight.

Sally: No, it's fine.

After Sally got herself together, she remembered something

Sally: Hey, did you have that hat the whole time?

The boy than looked up to his hat.

?: Huh, now that you've mentioned it, I have been wearing this hat the whole time.

Sally: I think I know the shop maker; may I see it really quick?

The boy took off his hat and gave it to Sally; Sally than turned the hat to see the tag that says "Lolly Hat-Shop".

Sally: I knew it! I know the shop keeper who sold this hat to you, he's not that far from here so we could visit him.

?: Its strange because I don't remember buying this hat from him.

Sally: Well he might remember selling it to you, let's go.

The boy quickly stopped Sally.

?: Wait, the bald man told me to stay here until he's done with a haircut.

Sally: Well he's not here right now is he? Let's go before he gets back.

The boy was a little hesitant.

?: I don't know Sally; I think we should ju-

Sally: I will give you more candy~.

?: OKAY!

Sally grabbed the boy in the hand and lead him outside; Sally and the boy travelled around the town and made it to the Hat Shop.

Sally: Well, here we are. Do you recognize any of the town around here?

The boy looked around seeing shops and small buildings.

?: No, I don't recognize this place.

Sally and the boy walked inside the hat shop and the shopkeeper instantly recognized the customer.

?: Oh Sally, what a surprise to see you.

Sally: Hi Mr. Poopdeck

Lolly: So, what can I help you with?

Sally: I was wondering if you remember selling this hat to this guy, if not then it's fine.

Lolly took a closer look at the hat and the boy.

Lolly: Oh yeah, I remember.

Sally and the boy spoke at the same time.

"You do!"

Lolly: Yeah, you bought it three days ago sir.

Sally and the boy stood there in silent until the boy broke it.

?: Me!

The boy climbed up the desk to get closer to Lolly.

?: Just now you said I bought this hat three days ago, are you sure it was me?

Lolly: Yeah, I knew you looked familiar but something's seems different though.

Sally: It doesn't matter, did he give you his name and address when he bought it?

Lolly shrugged his shoulders and answered Sally's question with a smile.

Lolly: Why yes, he did; he filled in a form to claim the hat, give me a second.

Lolly went under the desk and grabbed a large book and a reading glasses.

Lolly: Let's see here.

Lolly flipped over the pages and spotted the name.

Lolly: Ha-ha, found it.

Sally: Well, what does it say?

Lolly: It says that his name is Salmon Ciara.

Sally and the boy fell in silence for a moment.

Sally: Salmon...

?: Ciara...?

"Just now, this man just said my name; is that really my name?"

Sally: Salmon Ciara...we did it.

Sally ran towards the boy and grabbing both of his hands.

Sally: We did it! We finally found your name! And it looks like you are a citizen of this town, do you remember anything yet?

The boy turned around to look out the window.

?: Hmm, nope nothing.

Sally quickly grabbed the book from Lolly and constantly flipping the pages.

Lolly: Hey uh Sally, you shouldn't look at that, there is a lot of personal information in there.

Sally: Sorry Mr. Poopdeck but I'm trying to see if his address is in here.

Sally stopped flipping the pages and found the address under 'Salmon Ciara'.

Sally: Yes! I found it!

The boy quickly ran to Sally.

?: Really? What is it?

Sally: It's building 258-208. Perfect! Thanks for your help Mr. Poopdeck!

Sally and the boy quickly left out the entrance door.

Lolly: You're welcome...tell your father I said hi.

After a short walk, Sally and the boy made it outside the building.

Sally: Well, this is the building, does it look familiar to you?

The boy shook his head.

?: No, I haven't seen this place before.

Sally and the boy walked inside the building and was amazed how large the hallway is.

Sally: Wow, this place is huge; wait here I'll go check which apartment room you live in.

Sally walked away while the boy is standing at the same spot and started thinking to himself.

"This is...a house...this is my home...I walked the path in front of the building."

The boy than looked at the stairs.

"I went up those stairs, and down them to do whatever hobby I do."

Sally: Hey Salmon.

The boy snapped back into reality.

?: Huh...

Sally: Hey, I thought of a nickname just in case we didn't figure out your real name.

?: Well I don't think I need that nickname anymore since we've already figured it out.

Sally: Yeah, it's Salmon Caira, but that name doesn't seem to fit you so I've thought of a name Flapjack.

?: Flapjack?

Sally: Yeah, you kind of remind me of a dog I used to have when I was little and I named him Flapjack.

The boy was even more confused than ever.

?: A... dog?

Sally: Oh, and also I found your apartment number; it's room 204.

?: Room 204...

The boy turned to his left and pointed to that direction.

?: It's 10 meters and 22 centimeters from the entrance of the building, but it's probably locked, there might be a manager somewhere.

After the boy was finished, he turned back to Sally but she disappeared to the front door of Room 204.

?: Sally what are you doing? The door is locked.

Sally: I know that, do you think your family is inside?

?: I don't feel any presence in their so I doubt it.

Sally: I thought so, can you help lift me up really quick?

The boy's face suddenly turned red.

?: B-B-But, you're wearing a skirt.

Sally: Well I trust you enough to not peek, so stop being a baby and help me.

The boy crouched down to help Sally lift her up to check the top of the door.

?: This is ridiculous Sally, who would be stupid enough to-

Before the boy could finish his sentence, Sally found something.

Sally: I found the key!

?: WHAT!

From the shock, the boy collapsed making Sally and him fall to the ground.

Sally: Jeez, nice balancing skills.

The boy sighed.

?: Let's just unlock the door.

Both Sally and the boy got up from the floor and unlocked door to open it.

Sally and the boy walked inside seeing a small apartment with a small kitchen, sailor outfits near the door, and a picture frame of a blue sperm whale above the couch. Sally grabbed one of the clothing from the rack and compared it with the boy's body.

Sally: Well, that settles it, the clothes fits you perfectly same with the shoes. We should have our parent's repo-

Before Sally could finish her sentence, they heard a noise coming from another room.

Sally: What was that?

?: Is someone here?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Soft & Wet Part 2

I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure nor The Misadventures of Flapjack; JoJolion is owned by Araki Hirohiko and David Production and The Misadventures of Flapjack is owned by Thurop Van Orman and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Soft & Wet Part 2**

The boy changed to the sailor outfit and started sniffing it.

"These clothes...my clothes, it fits perfectly. But, I still don't remember who I am."

Sally: Hello? Is there anyone in the other room?

Sally and the boy started to walk towards the door for the other room; suddenly, they heard footsteps above the roof.

Sally: It's just the neighbors on the top floor, at first I thought the noise came from that room.

Sally laughed it off but the boy was still curious.

?: Yeah, me too...

Sally walked in the kitchen and opened the cabinet seeing nothing but canned salmon and mayonnaise.

Sally: Eww~ you only have canned salmon! How can you live like this?

The boy ignored Sally and opened the door for the other room. The boy looked around a little until he saw a naked woman lying on the bathtub. The boy quickly ran out the room and slammed the door making him breath fast and heavy. Sally quickly ran out the kitchen to see what's the commotion is about.

Sally: What's wrong? What did you see in there?

The boy's face quickly turned red and swallowed a big gulp.

?: Um...Sally, don't freak out when I say this but, there is a naked grown woman in the bathtub.

Sally's eyes widened.

Sally: I'm sorry but I don't think I've heard you right, what did you say was in the bathtub?

?: Like I said, there is a naked grown woman in the bathtub; you will see her in 3 meters and 40 centimeters ahead.

Sally opened the door and checked behind the door to see a grown woman in the tub with no clothes on. Sally quickly got out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Sally: Um~ why is there a naked woman in your bathtub?

?: You're asking me~? I can't even remember my own age and you're asking me?

Sally: Okay let's calm down; she could probably be your mother or your big sister.

?: But we won't confirm it unless one of us ask.

The boy tried to give a hint to make Sally ask, for that Sally sighed and opened the door to walk in again.

Sally: Excuse me~ my name is Sally Syrup and I am not the kid you saw friend or anything like that. I just found him with amnesia and we're wondering if you're his mom?

The woman was silent than got up from the bathtub.

Sally: Miss, please don't get up while you're naked, at least put on a towel or som-

The woman quickly interrupted Sally.

Woman: Did you kids come here alone?

Sally was a little confused.

Sally: Um...yeah...

Woman: Please...send help as fast as you can, please.

Suddenly, above the roof made a loud thud sound making a jar glass fall and break on the floor. The commotion gave the boy courage to check on Sally.

?: What's going on?

Sally: This lady said "send help", do you know what's going on?

?: You're asking me again~? I still don't have a clue! Anyhow none of you walk on that shard of glass.

The boy found a pair of slippers and grabbed them to put it on; when he did the boy screamed in agony and quickly took it off and checked what's inside it.

?: What? Thumbtacks? What the hell is going on? Who did this?

The boy turned back to the broken glass and realized that something was inside it.

?: What are these?

The boy than grabbed another glass bottle with the same stuff inside it.

?: What? These things are old clipped finger nails.

While the boy was investigating the glass jar, Sally saw an album book on the counter. Sally walked up to looked inside and when she did, her facial expression to curiosity into disgusted and fear. The boy turned his head and saw Sally looking at an album book.

?: Hey Sally, what's inside-

Sally: SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MONSTER!

The boy was confused

?: What? Monster?

Sally started to back up towards the door.

Sally: And I thought you were a good person, what kind of sick kid are you?!

The boy was speechless.

?: Sally...I...

Sally: Shut your mouth; I don't ever want to see you ever again, not on the docks, not in the Candy Barrel, nowhere! Get out of Stormalong Harbor!

Sally took one last look at the boy's face before bursting into tears and throwing the album at him.

Sally: STOP SCREWING AROUND AND BURN IN HELL!

Sally ran out the apartment and the boy is on the ground speechless. The boy quickly picked up the album and started to look inside.

?: What the...

The boy saw a bunch of pictures of him sexually assaulting and tying up innocent women.

?: This can't be real, why am I in these pictures? Is this what I did beforehand?

The boy quickly turned to the woman.

?: You! Tell me what who you are and what happened? Did I cause all of this?

The woman starred at the boy clueless.

?: Hey! I'm asking you a question! Answer me damn it!

Woman: What are you talking about? Weren't you going to send help?

?: Send help?

Suddenly they heard noises on top of the roof again, making more glass jars fall down and breaking into pieces. The boy moved his hand but accidently cut himself in the palm of his hand.

?: Why are these bottles keep falling down?

Woman: They're not randomly falling, you made it fall with your left foot.

The boy was surprised and saw his left foot turn into a symbol.

Woman: We've got to get out of here before it's too late!

**To Be Continued**


	4. Soft & Wet Part 3

**Chapter 4: Soft & Wet Part 3**

?: What is this...? My left hand, my left foot; the blood from the little cut turned into a strange symbol?

The boy turned to grab a towel until the woman quickly stopped him.

Woman: Stop! Don't touch that!

The boy was confused until he took a closer look of the towel and saw that the towel is filled with needles.

?: Needles...? What's going on here? First there were thumbtacks inside the slippers, now needles attached to a towel?

The boy quickly turned to the woman

?: Also, you haven't answered my question; who are you and why-

The woman quickly shushed the boy and both of them heard footsteps above the roof.

Woman: You have to be quiet; they'll hear you. As long as you have four of your limbs, you will be fine unless they stand above you.

The boy was confused

?: Above? What are you talking about? All of this doesn't make sense, just try to explain all at once starting by explaining who you are.

Instead of explaining, the woman walked to the tub to lay her body inside the water. The boy was confused until the woman sunk down under the water making gurgling noises. The boy walked up to the tub to examine what the woman is doing.

?: To be honest, this is a weird way to take a bath but it's probably normal for other people so I guess I can't complain that much. But for me I like to put pressure on my body when I under the mattress.

The woman continued to struggle and tried to give a hint that she's drowning.

Woman: He *blub* *blub* lp! *blub* *blub* me!

The boy finally realized what's going on

?: Wait, you're drowning!

The boy tried to help lift the woman up but she wouldn't budge.

?: Why are you so heavy...it's like trying to lift a whole boat!

Suddenly, the boy's left hand grabbed his neck and started choking him. The boy tries to fight back until his left foot started to move by itself, making the boy lose balance and falling to the floor.

?: My...left hand and foot; they're moving their selves, same goes for this woman, it's like something...no, someone is controlling us with some sort of ability.

The boy saw a plug on the tub and quickly removing it, draining the water from the tub. The woman caught her breath and started coughing furiously.

Woman: *Cough* Hurry and get out of this building! I'm from London, I was on a trip to Stormalong Harbor and I was kidnapped! I don't know how many days have gone by but you were here three days ago! You had a chance to escape, the person upstairs is seriously angry at you and he's going to kill us!

The boy stopped and starred at his hand

"This stopper chain..."

The woman's eyes widened and started to scream in panic. The boy's right hand was bleeding heavy.

?: It was filled with sharp razors!

The boy went into his thoughts to figure things out

"Okay let me get this straight, a man upstairs is angry at me and possibly live in this apartment and collect those jars full of finger nails. But, was it actually me who took those pictures? Am I actually Salmon Ciara?"

The boy turned back to the woman

?: Hey lady, you said I was here right? Am I Salmon Ciara or is that the guy upstairs?

The woman was confused about the question

Woman: What are you talking about?

?: I'M TALKING ABOUT MY NAME! IS IT SALMON CIARA OR NOT!

Woman: I-I'm not sure, I've never had a chance to hear your name.

The boy started to rub his head in frustration

?: Do you at least know who's above us?

?: Y-Yes, the man is-

Before the woman could finish, she grabbed her tongue and a razor from the cabinet to cut her tongue off. The boy quickly grabbed the woman's arm before she could cut it. The boy managed to grab the razor from the woman, but his hand with the razor started to attack and aim for his throat. The boy used his right foot to stop his hand from attacking.

?: Hey...do you know how this guy is doing this?

The woman was hesitant a little bit

Woman: K-Kinda, all I know that if he's standing directly above us when we have these symbols, he could control our movements.

?: So, if he isn't above us than we can control our limbs again right?

Woman: Yeah.

The boy changed into a confident facial expression while bubbles started to appear out of the boy and popped near every wall in the bathroom. The boy started to lower his voice.

?: I have an idea but you have to be very quiet.

Woman: What?

The boy slowly put his finger near his lips

?: Shh...

**Soft...& Wet...**

Suddenly, a hollow robot looking spirit appeared out of the boy.

?: Soft & Wet...when my soap bubble touches something and pops, I take something from there. Now...I took the sound from the walls. No matter what you do to it, whoever or wherever you are, you can't hear it.

The boy used Soft & Wet to kick the wall down and jumped over to the other room. The boy turned back to the woman and quietly shushed her again and listened to the footsteps walking around.

"He lost us, he's no longer directly above us. He must be upstairs in room 304, I could easily get out of this apartment and see who's behind all of this."

The footsteps continued to walk around than walked the opposite way from the boy. The boy ran towards the living room and saw the front door.

"Sally just walked out that door, so it should be unlocked. It's only 4 meters and 15 centimeters ahead, but I have a bad feeling about this; he lost me so he might've set a trap or waiting for me behind the front door to see if I have ever left this apartment. So instead of the door, I'll go out the veranda."

The boy summoned a bubble to pop towards a glass door than ran towards it to break through it without any noises. The boy looked around and saw a snake near the boy's foot; the boy covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

"Shit! this isn't good, why is there a coral snake in here? Did the person upstairs put it here?"

The snake starred at the boy then suddenly strike and bit the boy in the foot, the boy made a small yelp and quickly covered his mouth.

"Are you freaking kidding me! Not only that I got bitten by the deadliest snake in the world, I also have another wound! But the weird thing is that the symbol didn't appear on my foot."

The boy suddenly heard footsteps above the veranda and making aggressive noises; the boy's skin started to turn pale and started to breath heavy.

"It's hard to breath, there need to be a way around this"

The boy suddenly heard a loud clank on the corner and saw a butcher hand saw that has a message written in it saying "Why not cut it off".

The boy's eyes widened and quickly ran inside to the couch.

"There is no way that I am cutting my own leg off! Damn it! I wish that I could steal the poison out of my body but my soap bubbles won't affect my body! I really need to defeat this guy before he kills me or kills anyone else!"

Suddenly, the boy started to remember a man's face and fell to the floor making a huge thud.

"Who was that, or what was that? Was that a memory? That guy looks familiar but I don't know who that was."

While the boy was in deep thought, the phone started to ring making the boy snap back into reality. The boy stopped to look at the phone, but suddenly the woman came from the corner and put her finger near her lips and quietly shushing the boy. The woman started to whisper to the boy.

Woman: Stay where you are, the phone is a trap. The man upstairs is calling the phone and if you answer than he will know where you are and stand directly above you.

The boy continued to breath heavy while starring at the woman.

Woman: I know you might be too young to understand this but, I've always been used by people my whole life. Whether it's in the city, a school, or by a boy I like or my parents; even when I went on this trip, I'm always being used by someone else's convenience. I'm nothing but an object.

The boy was getting confused about what the woman is talking about, the boy was going to say something but he was still too weak from the snake bite.

Woman: But I don't want to die. I don't want to die in a place like this...

The woman grabbed the phone to answer it.

Woman: Hello...please spare my life, I'll make a deal with you...okay it's a deal, right now he's right by the sofa.

Suddenly the boy started sliding away from the sofa with a new mark on his bite mark.

Woman: This isn't my fault! It's the exact opposite! It's because you were in this town that I got kidnapped and had to go through all this! You're the one at fault!

The woman quickly ran away while the boy is still twisting and turning. The boy stopped and grabbed the hand saw to put it near his mouth to cut his tongue off. The boy is struggling to keep the saw away from him.

"It's too strong! It's not just my hand and feet, I can't move at all! I...I can't even...summon Soft & Wet...to help me!"

The boy lost his grip so the saw got close to cut an inch of his tongue making a small cut. The boy started to scream for help and from agony. Suddenly the front door opened up, revealing that Sally Syrup came back.

Sally: Hey are you still here? I'm sure you're not Salmon Ciara, I've done a lot of thinking and there might be an inconsistency somewhere.

After Sally walked inside, she saw the boy on the floor nearly cutting his tongue off with a hand saw.

?: Sawwy! Go back outhside! Ith dantherous in here! Run! The guy upthstairs isth atthacking me!

The roof continued to making loud thud noises making the boy slide across the room again, breaking the television, a vase, and a shelf. Sally was confused and wanted some answers.

Sally: W-Wait, what's going on? How are you sliding around like that? I'm so confused right now!

Suddenly the boy turned to Sally's direction.

?: Sally! Run!

The boy started to slide towards Sally; Sally tried to open the door but the boy threw the hand saw right at Sally's hand making a symbol from the wound.

"Damn it! The bastard wants to wound Sally's limbs so she can be stuck here as well!"

The boy grabbed the hand saw again and was about to cut Sally again. Sally was frozen in place, stunned that this is happening to her.

?: Don't worry Sally, I'm not going to hurt you. Right now, my left hand is trying cut you, but I will never let that happen. Thanks to you, I am able to move my shoulder letting one of my soap bubble free.

The bubble landed on the roof and popped, making them hear slipping noises behind the roof.

?: When my soap bubble pops, it takes something; I took the friction from the ceiling above us. That guy who is possibly Salmon Ciara is directly above us. It looks like his feet slipped and he fell on the floor.

The boy started to spin around in circles than started to slide outside to the Veranda.

?: Shit! I'm going back out with the Coral Snakes!

Before the boy crashed to the glass door, one of his soap bubbles appeared out of his birth mark and landing upstairs, popping near the guy's eyes turning him completely blind. The guy screamed in agony and started walking blindly.

?: Yes, I got him!

The guy walked near the balcony and fell off the edge.

?: Crap he's falling! I need to catch him before it's too late!

**Soft & Wet!**

**Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ara! Ora! Ora!**

Before the guy fell to his death, Soft & Wet caught him just in time and they were able to take a good look at the person who they are dealing with.

?: Wait...are you...Salmon Ciara?

**To Be Continued**


	5. Soft & Wet Part 4

**Chapter 5: Soft & Wet Part 4**

The boy stared at the man with anger and threw him inside the Veranda.

?: Don't even think about trying anything! Now you're going to tell me everything!

Before the boy jumped inside, he quickly glanced at the symbol in his hand disappearing. The man slowly opened his eyes and saw a coral snake laying on top of his chest. The man freaked out and quickly flung the snake; the boy than grabbed the man's shirt and scanned around his appearance.

?: Where's the antidote?!

The man quickly lifted up his hat and grabbed the antidote; the boy snatched the antidote from the man and quickly injected it inside him by drinking the small bottle. Sally began to think to herself.

"Today has been a strange day, all we tried to do is to figure out his name and we're keep running into strange situation."

?: Now talk! Who am I?

The man said nothing and kept sitting with a confused expression. The boy grew impatient and turned to Sally with a warm smile on his face.

?: Hey Sally~ would you be a dear and look behind you for a moment?

Sally was confused for a moment but did what the boy told her.

Sally: Uh...Yeah sure, but why-

Before Sally could finish her sentence, she heard a loud kick and the man screaming in agony.

?: Don't screw with me! Okay Sally, you can look now~.

Sally did just that and saw the man holding his own stomach in agony.

?: Now... if you are done with these games than answer my question, who am I?!

The man got a hold of himself and slowly pointed at the sculpted hand.

?: The hand, l-let me see your hand...both of them; I promise to not attack you, I must confirm if you are Salmon Ciara or not! Salmon always sculpt his own hand, so please let me see both of your hand and you will get your answer.

The boy and Sally looked at each other for a moment and the boy allowed the man to see his hands.

?: I knew it, your hands are completely different. Salmon is very narcissistic and always sculpt his own hands, I mistook you with him.

Sally: So that means...

?: Yes, you are not Salmon Ciara.

The boy was still unsatisfied with the answer.

?: Wait a minute, what are you talking about? You're Salmon Ciara the occupant of this room! I know this because you kidnapped that naked lady!

The man was confused and started stuttering his words.

?: W-What? No, I-I live upstairs from this-

Before the man could finish his sentence, the boy summoned Soft & Wet to smash the man into the broken table. The boy than crouched down near the man while he tries to recover himself.

?: What was that? Did you say something~? I didn't hear you because you see, I've decided to stop listening to your bullcrap!

After the man recovered, he backed up a little to keep explaining.

?: O-Okay! All of this was my mistake! B-But you made a mistake too! I'm not the occupant, Salmon Ciara. But you're not Salmon Ciara, either.

Both the boy and Sally was silent until the man continued.

?: I know it's a lot to take in kid, but I'll say again. I'M NOT SALMON CIARA!

The room fell silent once more until the boy broke it with a question.

?: But you did kidnap that woman, right?

?: Y-Yeah, but...

Before the man could finish, the boy turned back to Sally.

?: SALLY, WHAT IS THAT IN THE CEILING!?

Sally quickly turned to look at the ceiling in panic.

Sally: What!? What is it?!

While Sally isn't looking, the boy kicked the man in the gut once more making him groan.

?: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREWING WITH ME!

The boy than turned back to sally with a smile in his face.

?: I'm sorry for scaring you Sally; it was just a fly buzzing around.

Sally turned back and sighed in relief.

?: Ple~ase, stop kicking me; check my pocket, I'm telling you the truth.

The boy reached inside the man's pocket to find a folded picture; the boy began to unfold it to show a picture of a boy that looks the same as the boy but with black hair and wearing the same white sailor outfit as the boy but wearing a different smaller sailor hat. The boy became speechless until Sally took a peek at the picture making her gasp.

Sally: W-Who is this? He looks exactly like...

?: Me...

?: That's right, I have a grudge against this kid! Salmon Ciara! So I strategically rented the room above this one.

The man continued.

?: I let snakes loose on the veranda, I hid needles in the bath towels, and I stuck thumbtacks in the slippers so you would step on them. It's cause of the kind of ability I've got; I kidnapped some women to use for a trap and took photos to make it look like it was Salmon that did it. Then I've waited for three days on the floor upstairs and when you came to this room, I mistook you for that Salmon Ciara kid and attacked you by mistake.

The man pointed at the photo to show the boy again.

?: Look at the photo! Look at Salmon's face! You can't blame me for mistaking the two of you, right? You two are literally wearing the exact same thing, what the hell! But you are different from him, the shape of your hands is totally different. The same goes for your hair color; but somehow, it's like you are half alike to him.

After the man was finished talking, the boy than realized something.

?: Wait a minute, if you're not Salmon Ciara than who are you?

?: I should be asking you the same thing, who exactly are you?

The boy than quickly grabbed the man's collar.

?: No! You are the one who's going to explain! Now tell me your name and occupation!

?: M-My name is Ponce De Leroy, I'm an adventurer that lives upstairs.

?: So, why is an adventurer like you have grudge against a kid?

Ponce than gulped and started to explain.

Ponce: Well, let me just make this clear; the boy in the photo is Salmon Ciara, he is Scottish and he acts like he's in his late 30s but he's actually 12. He's an occupant of this room, he lives by himself, pays rent, and buys his own groceries, he gets away with this by lying about his age. His occupation is a cabin boy, he's a cabin boy that sails on a ship.

* * *

A flashback began with Ponce on his ship sailing across the sea. Ponce began to hear thumps and noises under his deck, so he checked down stairs to see who was causing the noises. Suddenly, a homeless looking boy slid towards Ponce in high speed. Ponce quickly dove out of the way making the boy land on the wooden stairs causing a huge damage. Ponce slowly glanced at the boy and walked towards him to see if he was still alive; luckily, he felt a pulse but he was badly injured from the stairs. Ponce than noticed a strange looking mark on the boy's right hand. Before Ponce took a deeper look at the symbol, he noticed a strange creature beside him. The creature had a humanoid torso but with a thin waist, four long arms with four discs for feet, and its head was shaped like a bell. Ponce fell back from fear and closed his eyes to wish the creature to go away. After he opened his eyes, the creature was gone. "W-What the hell was that thing?" Ponce thought to himself. "That thing was...Damn it, I can't describe it. I wish that I could take another look at it." After Ponce thought that, the creature came back on the same spot. Ponce held his breath until he realized the symbols on the creature's torso and remembered that the kid had the same symbol on his hand.

Ponce: Creature! D-Did you cause this?!

The creature said nothing and started to slowly fade away. Ponce tried stopping it from disappearing but he realized that the creature is fading towards Ponce's body, like it is returning where it came from. Ponce was speechless for a moment until he looked at the boy's hand again. Ponce wished for the mark to disappear, and from his surprise it started to slowly fade away. "I see now, I am able to control this creature and this ability." Ponce began to smile widely and ran back up to the edge of the deck.

Ponce: The great Poseidon finally acknowledged me; I am now God. Can you hear me world! I am an immortal God! CAN YOU FEEL IT!?

A week has past, Ponce landed in Stormalong Harbor. Ponce decided to go to every shop in town to have "free" stuff, and if anyone refuses than he'll use his Stand he calls "Fun Fun Fun" to take control of their limbs and either threaten to chop their own body parts up or leave them in the ocean to sink and drown. Later, Ponce traveled to the Candy Barrel to try out the new candy that everyone was mentioning.

Ponce: I cannot believe how delicious this candy is Peppermint Larry!

Larry: Oh, thank you but it was my beautiful Candy Wife idea.

Ponce: Well, give Candy Wife my thanks; I should go now!

Before Ponce exited to the door, Peppermint Larry stopped him.

Larry: Hold on partner, you've forgotten to pay.

Ponce than slowly turned back to Larry with a sinister smile on his face.

Ponce: Is that so?

Larry: That is, now that'll be 15 Pound please.

Ponce: Do not worry my friend, I have it right here. Now just lift out your hand while I grab it.

Ponce reached for his back pocket to reveal a dagger and his Stand "Fun Fun Fun" near him. But before Ponce was able to do anything, he heard a voice of a Scottish child sitting on top of the bar stool.

?: It's alrecht Larry...

The boy chugged down his maple syrup and wiped his mouth after obnoxiously burping out loud.

?: I'll pay fur th' baith ay us.

Larry: You Salmon will actually pay? Hah! You are the biggest free loader in Stormalong Harbor!

Salmon: Oh, haud yer wheesht; me laddie gae me some bunsens.

Salmon than placed down a sack full of cash inside.

Larry: Wow, you're not lying; What shocker, but that'll be 43 pounds please.

Salmon grabbed the right amount and payed Larry the money.

Salmon: Keep th' change.

Salmon grabbed his sack and walked towards the exit of the Candy Barrel. Ponce followed Salmon outside and startled him when he finally caught up with him.

Ponce: That was amazing Kid! You were actually kind enough to help pay for me. This is like a message, a message from Poseidon himself! Quick lad, what is your name?

Salmon made a deep sigh and answered.

Salmon: Salmon Ciara...

Ponce held Salmon by the head and covering his mouth making it hard for Salmon to breath.

Ponce: Just think about it Salmon, You and I setting the sails and have everyone bow before us from my Godly powers! CAN YOU FEEL IT SALMON!? We will be immortal Gods together!

After struggling for so long, Salmon finally broke free and quickly caught his breath.

Salmon: Whit ur ye talkin' abit? As if ah wood join a psycho loch ye!

Ponce than gasped from what Salmon said.

Salmon: Och, an' fyi that's nae "godly powers" it's an ability 'at only ye an' me coods see. it's a sham 'at a trash ay a human bein' loch ye woods ever hae an ability.

Ponce: Well...If you think that I'm trash, than why did you pay for me?

Salmon: Sae ye willnae mudder th' only bartender in stormalang harbur! I'll teel ye whit, if ye ur pure a cheil, prove it an' eat th' only things that's apart ay yer fingers.

Salmon than walked away just leaving Ponce by himself. The flashback ends with the boy shouting at Ponce.

* * *

?: What the hell does this story have to do with anything?!

Ponce: Please, I'm getting there. After hearing what that kid told me, I started to stalk him every day and night. I was starting to go crazy from what he told me and finally...I did it...

Ponce took off his gloves revealing his nubby fingers with no fingernails, the reveal made both the boy and Sally gasp.

Ponce: I chewed them off! I chewed them off until I couldn't feel the blood anymore because of that brat! So because of this, I couldn't forgive him! I kept thinking that this would be the day to take my revenge but I was mistaken, I thought Poseiden chose me to be God!

The boy quickly grabbed Ponce by the collar.

?: Shut up and tell me Where this Salmon guy is!

Ponce: If I knew than I would've told you!

Before the boy could do anything else, Sally held the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

Sally: Hey uh, can I talk to you privately?

?: Yeah sure Sally.

The boy gave Ponce one last dirty look before walking near the entrance door.

Sally: Take a look at the background behind Salmon.

Sally pointed out the same spot that she found the boy in. The boy quickly darted at Ponce making him freeze from fear.

?: I see, but I've been meaning to ask you a question; why did you come back here if you thought that I did all of those horrible stuff?

Sally was silent for a moment until she answered the question.

Sally: Do you remember when I mentioned my old dog Flapjack, well you do really remind me of him. And the more I think about it, if he was here with us than I'm pretty sure he would hate this place; especially after seeing those photos.

After hearing what Sally said, the boy darted at Ponce once more with anger in his eyes.

?: Hey Sally, can you do me a favor and wait outside the hallway for me?

Sally: Uh yeah sure.

Sally stepped outside the entrance door and closed the door behind her. Suddenly, Sally began to hear thrashes and a plead for mercy from Ponce inside the room. Time have passed which almost felt like hours, Sally was sitting on a chair near the room until she heard the door finally open up.

?: Let's go Sally, we have no more use for this place.

After Sally and the boy walked outside the building, the cleaning lady walked inside room 204 and screamed in horror when she saw Ponce beat in a bloody pulp with the room destroyed and materials scattered around.

"All we ever see after the results of things. If we want to find the truth, we have to go and examine the starting point. Because everything has a starting point, the background of this photo of this kid called Salmon Ciara. Yes, that place at the wall eyes. The place where water is springing up; the place where I found him."

Both kids made it back to the Wall Eyes and found the same spot where Sally found the boy. The boy took a closer look at the water with Sally.

?: It's clean water, you can see the bottom of the puddle.

Sally: The police investigated this, too. Looks like there's nothing in it.

The boy began to stroke his chin.

?: Hm, but they didn't go past the water and dig up the ground underneath it, right?

The boy than summoned his bubble to pop near the water making a huge splash and clearing the water out revealing a half-buried lifeless child inside the ground. The reveal terrorized Sally and started to scream in horror while the boy was frozen from fear. Time have passed and the ambulance and the police came to investigate the body while Sally and the boy were sitting down with a blanket wrapped around them.

"It was a person. There was a person buried in that first place. The results from the autopsy were; his cause of death was a heart attack, and he died an estimate 3 days previous. There were no external wound or drugs in his system to suggest suicide or homicide. But there was a case to be made that he had been buried. An investigation of all DNA, fingerprints, and bite marks on him were found to have belonged to the victim himself. The corpse belonged to that room's occupant, Salmon Ciara. His occupation was a cabin boy for the Royal Navy and they later figured that he's not a midget, but only a 12-year-old boy who ran away from home ever since he was 8-years-old to join the navy. So, that means during that day when I've found that kid, Salmon was underground this whole time."

After Sally snapped out of her train of thought, she realized that the boy is nowhere to be seen. Sally walked around a little bit and finally found the boy staring off at the sunset while the air breeze off of his golden hair.

"So, after my father came to pick me up, the officer asked the boy if his parents are coming. So, we explained to the officer that the boy has amnesia and we don't know who or where his family is. So, to avoid him staying in foster care, I suggested that he could stay with my friend Kid Nickels and his family. The next day, the police asked Kid Nickel's father if he is willingly to take care of the kid until they could find his parents. Mr. K'nuckles was a little hesitant for a moment until the rest of his kids pleaded him to stay, except for Kid Nickels. Luckily Mr. K'nuckles finally gave in and agreed to be his guardian."

K'nuckles: What is your name boy?

The boy stopped to think for a moment until he finally responded.

?: I'm not sure.

Officer: The boy has amnesia, so he doesn't know anything about himself including his name, age, family, etc.

K'nuckles than began to groan from annoyance.

K'nuckles: You could've told me sooner, alright kid; for now, we're going to call you Flapjack because you look like Nickel's little girlfriend's dog.

Kid Nickels than busted out in excitement in the background.

Nickels: Finally, someone acknowledge our love!

Flapjack: Do I really look like a dog?

K'nuckles: Yes, now come on boy; you are letting the bugs in.

K'nuckles pulled Flapjack inside and slammed the door behind him leaving the officer behind. The officer than sighed and whispered to himself.

Officer: Why did we listen to a little girl?

Meanwhile in the rich side of Stormalong Harbor, two fancy looking couple was taking a stroll outside until they saw a moving trash can. The couple walked up to the trash can to take a closer look and was horrified to see a naked woman struggling to get herself up while trying to cover her genitals.

Woman: I just want to go back to London~!

**To Be Continued**


	6. Flapjack Moves In

**Chapter 6: Flapjack Moves In**

The next morning inside a small house between two buildings, the kids were sitting on the table eating breakfast that their maid made for them; the kids were eating except for Flapjack. Flapjack was sitting on the stairs minding his own business until he noticed that someone was entering the house.

?: Daddy is home!

The kids quickly exited the table to surround and greet their father. The kids began speaking all at once until K'nuckles simmered them down.

K'nuckles: Alright kids calm down, Daddy has a head ache from working last night. Go ahead and finish your food, I'll be there in a minute.

The kids did just that and after they were dismissed, K'nuckles noticed that someone was missing.

K'nuckles: Hey, where's Flapjack?

K'nuckles than quickly scanned the whole house until he noticed Flapjack sitting on the stairs staring at K'nuckles while giving him an awkward smile.

Flapjack: H-Hey, Mr. K'nuckles.

K'nuckles: What are you doing by the stairs boy?

Flapjack: I wasn't hungry, so I just wanted to sit here.

K'nuckles grew a little suspicious for a moment.

K'nuckles: You didn't go upstairs, did you boy?

Flapjack: No sir...was I-

K'nuckles: No, it's good because upstairs is only for adults. I'm only telling you this because you are new here but if you go up there than you'll be punished; depending on what you did. If you stepped foot on the top stairs, then you'll stand near the time out wall for half an hour. If you take a peek on one of the rooms than you'll be punished with the paddle. And that includes the others, not just you. Do you understand boy?

Flapjack: Yes, I understand.

K'nuckles: Good, now how are you and the rest are getting along?

Flapjack was silent for a moment until he answered K'nuckle's question.

Flapjack: Actually, after you left for work last night; I didn't really hang out with them. They seemed like they didn't want to be bothered by me. Except for the little girl with the pink bear hoodie, she wanted to stay by my side until she fell asleep.

K'nuckles than pinched between his eyes and took a deep sigh.

K'nuckles: For the love of- alright everyone gather around!

The kids exited the table once again and listened to their father by standing next to each other going from tallest to shortest.

K'nuckles: Alright everyone, so since you didn't introduce yourselves to Flapjack last night. You will do it now like how you'll introduce yourself to a guess. First starting wi-

K'nuckles stopped to notice that one child is missing.

K'nuckles: Hey, where's Oliver?

The maid than stepped out of the kitchen to explain Oliver's disappearance.

?: Oliver left an hour ago with his friends, sir.

K'nuckles than groaned out of annoyance.

K'nuckles: Damn that boy, fine. We'll start with the second oldest fist.

The eldest daughter with long blond hair stepped up and began to greet herself.

?: Hi Flapjack, my name is Penny. I am 15 years old and I love shopping.

Flapjack: Um, nice to meet you too Penny.

K'nuckles: Alright who's next?

Nickels: Dad~! Do I have too~!

K'nuckles than gave Kid Nickels a dirty look making Nickels step up from fear.

Nickels: People calls me Kid Nickels. I'm 12 years old and I love Sally so you better stay away from my girl you creep!

Flapjack said nothing making K'nuckles speak up.

K'nuckles: Alright that's enough. Who's next?

The girl with the pink bear hoodie while holding a doll stepped up to introduce herself.

?: Hello, my name is Daisy. I'm 9 years old and I love my dolly, my family and...

Daisy quickly ran towards Flapjack to rest on his chest.

Daisy: You...

Flapjack began to blush a little.

Flapjack: Uuuhhh...?

K'nuckles: Alright little Daisy, you've embarrassed the boy long enough so it's time to let go.

Daisy did just that and walked back to her older siblings.

K'nuckles: Lily! Come over here and introduce yourself to Flapjack!

Lily than nodded and walked over to the rest.

Lily: Good afternoon young Flapjack. My name is Lily and I am the maid of the house. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Flapjack: Thank you, it's great to meet you too.

K'nuckles: Alright everyone, good job. Now go back to what you've been doing.

Everyone did just that leaving K'nuckles and Flapjack alone.

K'nuckles: Now that is much better. I'm sure you and the kids would get along.

Flapjack started to nervously chuckle while grabbing the back of his neck.

Flapjack: Yeah, I think so too...

K'nuckles: Now, I need one last favor for you to do. I see that Daisy makes you feel uncomfortable, just try not to be because she easily grows attached to people. But, that's not the favor I need you to do. While you're here, I want you to watch over her.

Flapjack: Oh, like a guardian?

K'nuckles: That's right. You see, she can't see very well and glasses nowadays are expensive. I can't trust the others to watch over her since they're up to no good and Lily's only job is to clean up behind everyone, not be their nanny. So, I trust you to watch over her while you are staying here and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Can you handle that?

Flapjack: I can manage to do that, sir.

K'nuckles: Good, now go over to her. You're making me nervous sitting on the stairs.

Flapjack: Yes sir!

Flapjack than went over to Daisy while she was setting up some sort of decorations for her dolls.

Flapjack: Hey Daisy, what are you up to?

Daisy: I'm setting up a tea party for Mrs. Sprinkle's birthday. Would you like to join?

Flapjack: Yeah sure, I'll help you set it up.

Daisy quickly stopped Flapjack before he did anything.

Daisy: Actually, don't. Just sit next to Mrs. Sprinkles and her husband Captain Fuzzball. I could do this myself thank you.

Flapjack quickly thought it over and sat down with both Daisy's dolls.

Flapjack: Okay than, just let me know when you need help...

Later on, the corner, the small table and Flapjack was decorated with confetti and sprinkles.

Daisy: Happy 7th birthday Mrs. Sprinkles! I know that you're going to love the tea and muffins, no one is gooder than Lily when it comes to tea and muffins! Flapjack, you forgot to say happy birthday to Mrs. Sprinkles!

Flapjack: Oh, um...happy birthday Mrs. Sprinkles...

Daisy than began to throw more sprinkles and confetti and started cheering for the celebration. Flapjack than turned to Captain Fuzzball with confetti and sprinkles all over the doll.

Flapjack: You must be a lucky man, huh Captain Fuzzball?

The doll said nothing not catching Flapjack by surprise. Lily than placed the tea kettle and muffin tray to the table.

Lily: Here you go Little Daisy.

Daisy: Thank you Lily! Mrs. Sprinkles is going to love this.

Lily than nodded and went back to her business and not pouring the tea into the cup. Flapjack was confused on why Lily didn't serve for her since everyone in the house knows that Daisy is practically blind. Daisy than served everyone their muffins and picked up the tea kettle to pour the tea.

Flapjack: Wait, let me pour it. I-I would be honored to pour the tea for the birthday girl...

Before Daisy could pour the tea, she calmly put down the kettle.

Daisy: Flapjack, I know what this is about. My Daddy told you to look after me because I can't see very well. I'm not stopping you from doing your job, but I'm telling you that I'm a big girl and I could do things by myself. So, please whatever you do, do not help me.

Flapjack was silent while Daisy lifted the kettle once more to pour the tea inside the tea cup. Daisy moved an inch away from the cup about to pour the tea. But before she poured it, Flapjack summoned Soft & Wet to move the cup where it could be poured in. After Daisy was done pouring, she placed the kettle down and sighed.

Daisy: You used your hollow man to move the cup, didn't you?

Flapjack was shocked that Daisy knew what he did.

"How the hell did she know? Does she have one too? But, even if she did how could she see it if she can't really see?"

Daisy: I told you not to help me, but you did it anyways.

Suddenly, a toy like flower with a smiling face slithered over the table catching Flapjack by surprise.

"W-What was that thing?!"

Flapjack than started to hear a soft whimper and saw that Daisy was crying.

Daisy: I-I told you not to help *sniff*.

Flapjack: I-I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to make yo-

Before he could finish his apology, he saw that Daisy wasn't crying because of Flapjack. It's because a chunk of her right leg was missing only showing half of her bone.

**To Be Continued**

Hey everybody! So, I just want to let y'all know that I'm going to have a hiatus for this story for a while. The reason is because I'm still in Stone Ocean and I want to finish both Stone Ocean and Steel Ball Run before I continue with this. So far what I saw on JoJolion looks really good, so I want to catch up before continuing. I might publish other chapters for my other stories in the meantime but I hope y'all understand, I will try not to take too long and yeah. Have a good day or night.


End file.
